Drinking Games
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, alcohol, and competitive kissing games don't mix. Or maybe they do. SasuNaru PWP.


**Summary:** Naruto, Sasuke, alcohol, and competitive kissing games don't mix. Or maybe they do. SasuNaru PWP.

**Words:** 2888

**Warnings:** Drunken gay sex. SasuNaru. Plotless.

**Author's Note:** Bit late, but an update nonetheless – instead of a Two Face chapter, you get a little PWP. Nothing stunning, but I was inspired on Saturday night by my hallmates, which is why this didn't get written sooner.

Now in Polish also! Short URL: [ tj. k. vu /1K7 ]

* * *

"Chicken?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! It's hilarious. We'll spin the bottle and pick two people, and they have to sit across from each other and get as close to kissing as possible without backing off. If you give up, you have to drink a shot."

"What? You'd have to be piss drunk to play that," scoffed Sasuke.

"Yeah, but we are," he replied with a grin.

"It's stupid," said Neji. "What about those who haven't given away their first kiss?"

"You're twenty and you haven't made out with anyone yet?" Kiba exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking about me, idiot."

"Look," said Sakura. "There's an easy way to find out. I just say, 'Never have I ever given away my first kiss.' If you have, you have to drink."

The circled watched as Kiba, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru each reluctantly downed their shots.

"That's not as many as I'd expected," said Sakura. Mostly she was squealing internally at the fact that Sasuke hadn't given away his first kiss yet.

"Wait," said Shikamaru. "What about that time in middle school when Naruto and Sasuke—"

"That doesn't count!" said the two simultaneously. Naruto went on, "That was a complete accident. You can't count that."

"A kiss is a kiss," Kiba said loudly. "Who votes that it counts?"

Everyone raised their hands but Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke muttered, "Idiot," and Naruto snapped back with "Bastard," but to the group's surprise they took their fight no further than that.

Kiba grinned. "Drink up, ladies."

Naruto flipped Kiba the bird and took the shot. Sasuke followed suit, though for him the rude gesture was replaced by a death glare.

"So really, it's only Sakura who hasn't kissed anyone yet," said Ino, smirking. "How much longer are you gonna wait, you old fart?"

"Nineteen isn't old!" Sakura retorted. "And if we're gonna play this Chicken game, then not much longer." She stopped herself from glancing at Sasuke. If Sasuke didn't think that accidental kiss counted, it would still count if she nabbed his first kiss tonight, wouldn't it?

"Right, so who's up for playing?" asked Naruto. No one seemed particularly opposed to the idea, except for Sasuke, but they dragged him in anyway.

"What if the two people do kiss?" asked Ino.

"It keeps going until one of them gives up," said Naruto, with an evil grin.

Naruto set an empty bottle of beer on its side in the middle of the circle, then took a pitcher and poured some of his rum in. "Everyone add a bit of their drink," he said, adding a shot glass next to the pitcher, "and the loser will take a shot of the mix."

Once the mix – a slightly queasy maroon colour, made of things like beer, vodka, and coolers – was ready, Naruto spun the bottle. It pointed to Kiba. Kiba groaned and spun it again.

Naruto laughed. "Kiba and Ino! Go for it."

Kiba and Ino sat in the middle of the circle facing each other. Neither looked particularly happy. For a moment, they were both completely still.

"Get on with it!" said Tenten.

They slowly leaned towards each other. The whole circled leaned in, except for Neji, who went off to find his camera. When he came back they were less than an inch apart, staring at each other. Finally Ino wailed and wrenched herself away.

"Ha!" exclaimed Kiba. "Drink, bitch!"

"You're repulsive, dog breath," Ino said, and took a shot of the mix. "Wow… this is actually pretty nice."

Naruto was laughing. "Right, Ino, you spin for the next person."

Ino refilled the shot glass before spinning. The bottle pointed at Sakura, who, heart pounding, spun it again. It pointed at Sasuke.

Sakura held back her shriek, but her pleasure was evident in her face. Sasuke scowled, grabbed the shot glass, and drained it, simultaneously wiping Sakura's expression clean. "Fuck that," he muttered, "I'm not kissing anyone tonight."

"We'll see about that," said Shikamaru. "Spin."

So they spun and spun, and the whole group got progressively more drunk as the night went on. They refilled the pitcher twice, and several bathroom trips were made. No one ever kissed, although Neji and Tenten came within millimetres before Tenten sneezed. Ino and Sakura tied and both had to drink, and by the end Sasuke had developed a habit of not even trying, whereas Shikamaru was often too lazy to even feel awkward. Somewhere along the course of the game they all agreed it was a good thing Sai had left early, because he would have been the undisputed king of a game like this.

"Alright, one more and we'll call it quits," said Naruto. "It's nearly four in the morning and Iruka's visiting tomorrow night. I need time to clean the apartment, what with you guys trampling all over the place."

"You're the one who invited us," said Kiba. "Whatever. Shikamaru, spin."

He spun. The bottle pointed at Naruto. Naruto had been fortunate enough to not be chosen too many times, though nearly every time he had, he'd lost – except for when he got paired up with Sakura. He was determined to win this one. He spun the bottle. When it stopped, the whole room burst into laughter.

"As if you guys haven't made out enough!" Kiba roared.

Tenten began to chant, "Naruto and Sasuke, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Shaddup," Naruto slurred angrily. He turned to glare at Sasuke. "No way'm I losin' this one. You gonna back away now, like the Chicken you are?"

Naruto almost expected Sasuke to say yes. Sasuke hadn't seemed to enjoy the game much, and after all, it was Naruto he was supposed to be kissing. But then again, it was Naruto, and he'd never back away from a challenge like this. Naruto knew Sasuke better than that, and he was already steeling himself for the coming battle.

"Like I'd ever lose t'a blockhead like you," Sasuke retorted, equally drunk.

They sat in the middle of the circle, facing each other. The air was charged between them, a magnetic duality of pulling and pushing – neither wanted to kiss, but it was impossible to back away. They barely moved as they neared each other. The circle was utterly silent, quiet enough to hear the ticking of the clock, the occasional car that passed the usually busy street at this time of night. Closer and closer they came, so close their noses brushed, but neither of them so much as twitched. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head ever so slightly; Sasuke's gaze flicked downwards. They could smell the alcohol on each other's breaths, feel the heat radiating from their flushed cheeks.

When their lips touched, the room exploded with gasps. Naruto's skin tingled electrically and Sasuke's heart was pounding, but the game wasn't over yet. Their faces were so close it was impossible to focus on each other's features, and still they stared into each other's eyes, livid with determination, lips pressed together firmly.

It was almost simultaneously that they decided to take it further: Sasuke opened his jaw to push his tongue forward and Naruto's was already rising to respond, and then they were actively fighting, tongues sliding over each other, teeth clashing and nipping at whatever made itself vulnerable. Hands grasped shirts and shoulders; fingers forced themselves into hair; the fight became as much in their bodies as it was in their mouths and by then they'd forgotten what it was they were fighting about – all they knew was that they couldn't lose, that the mingling of saliva was intoxicating, that they were both so drunk it didn't matter who was watching or what anyone thought.

"Okay, you both win, now quit it before I throw up!" Kiba said loudly, and they both flinched and scrambled away so quickly it was as though they'd been electrocuted. Naruto's shirt had been jerked off his shoulder, Sasuke's hair was an utter mess, and both were flushed and panting and would have swollen lips soon. They stared at each other in disbelief, not quite aware what had just happened until the past few minutes came rushing forward to meet them.

"Holy…" said Neji, unable to find the adequate words. Shikamaru was slack-jawed. Sakura seemed torn between horror and adoration.

Naruto scrambled to his feet. "Alright, that's it," he said quickly. "Everyone out thanks for coming see you later!" He disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto waited until he heard his front door close, then warily peered into the living room. Everyone was gone, and they'd managed to take most of the empty bottles to the recycling bin and place the pitcher and glasses on the table. He sighed in relief and went to bring everything to the sink.

"Naruto."

He jumped so badly he dropped a glass, which shattered on the floor. He whipped around to see Sasuke standing in the hallway, arms folded, hair still everywhere.

"Why the fuck are you still here?" Naruto growled. "I said everyone out."

"We're not done," said Sasuke simply. He walked over clumsily; he'd never been this drunk in his life, and grasped the wall desperately for balance.

"The hell are you talking about? There's nothing left to do. Kiba said we both won, so get out of my house."

"We can't both win."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's tone was one of warning.

"Or are you gonna back off like the Chicken you are?"

Naruto lunged forward, barely missing the shards of glass on the floor; he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Sasuke was already there, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist, biting at the blonde's lips. Once again it was a fight for nothing more than their pride, and ties were unacceptable. Sasuke's thumb brushed behind Naruto's ear, and Naruto pulled back with a gasp before glaring at Sasuke.

"Looks like I found a weak spot," Sasuke smirked, and repeated the action. Naruto shivered, his eyelids fluttering.

"Dickhead," Naruto shot back. Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto reached down and squeezed his crotch. Sasuke grunted and his hips lurched forward. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk as he massaged the bulge in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke, drunk as he was, couldn't make himself stop pressing into the touch. He growled and lowered his head, giving Naruto's pulse a long lick. He pressed his mouth to the nape of Naruto's neck and sucked hard. The sound that came from Naruto's mouth was more a moan than anything else, and his head tipped back involuntarily.

Naruto retaliated by popping the button of Sasuke's jeans. It took a moment for his fumbling fingers to find the zipper tag, but once they did he yanked it down. Before he could go any further, though, Sasuke pushed his hand away, grabbed his ass, and ground their hips together. To his surprise, Naruto was already getting hard. He flashed Naruto a superior smile.

"Bite me," Naruto snapped, and initiated another kiss if only to get rid of that smug look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't bother to undo each button on Naruto's shirt; he simply jerked the whole thing apart, popping a couple of buttons loose, then pushed the garment off of Naruto's shoulders before his palms made contact with bare, heated skin. He traced the curves and angles of Naruto's body, feeling where muscles rippled and bones protruded, where the sudden cold had brought Naruto's nipples to stand at attention. He tweaked one and felt the reaction in a sudden tightening of Naruto's lips. He broke the kiss to lick his fingers, then brought them back to Naruto's chest and rubbed one hard nub. Naruto bit his lip as his body twinged with pleasure.

"You like that?" asked Sasuke, his voice low and taunting. He rolled his hips against Naruto's again, then dragged him to the couch and pushed him down on it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" said Naruto, scrambling into a sitting position, but Sasuke pushed him back until he was lying down and straddled his hips.

"We both know who's going to win," Sasuke replied calmly. He yanked Naruto's sweats and boxers off his hips, then allowed Naruto to pull his own shirt off. While the shirt was still tangled up with Sasuke's arms, Naruto lunged and pushed Sasuke onto his back, effectively flipping their positions.

"If anyone's getting fucked tonight it's you." Naruto plunged his hand into Sasuke's briefs and grabbed his shaft, which was nearly hard. Sasuke hissed through his teeth and reached out as though to do the same, but he feinted, avoided Naruto's interception, and tugged at Naruto's sac, which tightened immediately. Naruto fell to his elbows, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing his member. For a moment they stroked each other, unable to think clearly enough to do anything else, filling the room with moans and grunts. Then Naruto flinched as a wet finger pressed against his entrance.

"Fucking—" Naruto's eyes went wide as the finger pressed through the ring of muscles. "Sasuke!"

But Sasuke didn't respond. He simply pushed further in and curled his finger, and Naruto's entire body seized as it lit up with sensation. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Sasuke, shuddering as the pleasure racked him, as Sasuke's fingertip rubbed the sensitive spot inside him. A hand slid across his back; a pair of lips pressed almost gently against his shoulder. All his control was unravelling, spinning away. He knew Sasuke could tell. He knew Sasuke was smirking at him, that he was utterly at Sasuke's mercy – but he'd never known pleasure like this and, Sasuke or not, he was willing to give up control if he could keep this bliss.

"Good," Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Just like that, Naruto."

Naruto gathered his resolve to retort, but it scattered when the second finger joined the first. The stretching sensation had him helpless again, filled with a strangely pleasurable discomfort. "I am g-going to _kill_ you for th-this, Sasuke," he said, though the effect was largely lost in his trembling voice. "You're gonna… haah… pay."

"Bet I am," Sasuke replied, and jerked his fingers out. He pushed Naruto back again, pinned him down, and pressed the head of his cock against his entrance. Naruto snarled and hissed and scratched as Sasuke entered him, but made no real effort to pull away or seriously harm Sasuke. Still, Sasuke had a hard time clearing the spots in his vision as he sank into a suffocating tightness.

"Shit," he gasped. "Relax, moron."

"You try relaxing with a cock up your ass, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed. "Fuck – Sasuke, don't—" He scored red lines down a pale back, legs locked around Sasuke's waist. His eyes were shut tight, all his muscles tense.

Sasuke took a deep breath, then pushed in a little further, but his hand brushed Naruto's ear just at the same time and Naruto relaxed ever so slightly, and Sasuke slid in further than he'd meant to, finding his hips pressed against Naruto's legs. He groaned as Naruto's muscles clenched even tighter. "I'm serious, Naruto, if you don't loosen up—"

"Like fuck I'm gonna loosen up!" he shouted. "Hurts like a bitch, and you tell me to fuckin' – nnh!"

Naruto's body went slack as Sasuke's thumb brushed behind his ear again, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure vanished. He quickly pulled out, then slammed in again. Naruto cried out, his back arching hard. "Fuck, right there, don't stop," Naruto panted. "Yeah – mmnh, Sasuke—"

"You sound like – nngh – a fucking slut, Naruto," said Sasuke, smirking even through heavy breathing. Naruto scowled and shut his mouth, but Sasuke kissed him hard, then muttered against his lips, "Don't you dare shut up."

"Funny, normally you'd be – ugh – saying exactly the opposite," Naruto said. Sasuke thrust in hard for that, and Naruto moaned and retaliated with a squeeze, but really there wasn't anything they could do to each other anymore – try as they might to continue the battle, their every action was mutually beneficial now: there was no coming out on top when both parties found pleasure in everything. So Naruto nibbled at Sasuke's earlobe, and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped it, and before long they both tumbled over the edge, moaning, coating each other with thick white liquid.

Naruto winced as Sasuke slid out of him. "Fuck, I'm gonna feel that in the morning," he exhaled, closing his eyes.

"Can't be as bad as the hangover I'll get," said Sasuke, collapsing on top of Naruto.

"Fuck, bastard, don't lie on me."

"You're just sore you lost."

"Probably felt better for me in the end, so I don't give a shit. But next time you're getting it up the ass."

Sasuke smirked, but didn't rise to the challenge – he'd be perfectly happy to let Naruto get even. "You know what? I think we don't hate each other as much as we think."

"I know exactly how much I hate you," Naruto replied.

"Yeah? How much is that?"

Sasuke was smiling, because he knew Naruto had understood him. And when Naruto cracked an eye open to see Sasuke's expression, he smiled too.

"As much as I love you. Which is a lot."

Sasuke nodded. "And I hate you just as much."

* * *

The "first kiss" thing seems to be a big deal in Japan, kind of like… losing your virginity. Which I doubt Sasuke or Naruto had done prior to this story if they hadn't even kissed anyone before, but then this is a PWP, so I don't suppose it matters much.

R+F


End file.
